Will of Fire
by matsujunchann
Summary: A new threat has descended upon Konoha. Sakura and Sasuke's relationship is put to test when a certain someone comes back from the dead. *Flavor of Life sequel*


_Will of Fire_

_ Chapter One_

* * *

_Summary: A new threat has descended upon Konoha. Sakura and Sasuke's relationship is put to test when a certain someone comes back from the dead._

* * *

Sakura Haruno woke with a start. Had she heard someone scream? Holding her breath, she tried to listen to the night sounds; an owl hooted outside the bedroom window, its eerie call prickling her skin with goose bumps. She waited in tense silence and when she heard nothing else she allowed herself to relax.

"Just a dream," she muttered to herself.

With a loud yawn, she dropped back to her pillow. That's when the sound caught her by surprise – a blood-curdling scream pierced through the silence. In one frantic move, she threw back the covers and took her kunai from under the pillow.

She immediately ran downstairs; her brain quickly told her to stay in the house, who knew what was happening out there. She cursed under her breath for not letting Sasuke stay overnight, at least with him around she wouldn't feel this agitated and he would provide her with some sense of safety. Taking a deep breath, she slowly made her way towards the door.

She frowned at her uncertainty. She was a bloody kunoichi. What did she have to fear? Was she that dependent on Sasuke now? When that did ever happen? Shaking her head, the pink-haired girl opened the door and quickly stepped outside. She looked left and right, her eyes narrowing as she tried to listen in to any foreign sound. She gripped her kunai harder and snapped her head towards left; the scream seemed to have come from that direction but she couldn't be one hundred percent sure.

Sakura took off to the left and ran past the peaceful looking houses. All of the lights were off indicating that their occupants were fast asleep in the comfort of their beds, having not heard the trilling screams. Her emerald green eyes widened slightly as she spotted lights ahead, the house's door was wide open making her heart race. She approached the house carefully and soundless, her kunai ready just in case. As she stepped inside, her arm dropped, her weapon almost slipped right through her fingers at the bloodied scene in front of her.

There was blood everywhere; on the wall to her left, on the floor and on the stairs. She shivered and took a deep breath. She quietly walked towards the stairs and looked upstairs, scared of what she was about to find out. Once upstairs, Sakura followed the trail of blood that led her to one of the rooms. The door was open but the room was completely immersed in darkness. Taking a deep breath, the kunoichi felt the wall looking for the switch.

Light took over the darkness, revealing a blond-haired woman naked in bed; her entire body was completely mutilated with stabbing wounds. Sakura was frozen by the door, her eyes stuck on the woman's lifeless ones.

"Sakura."

Sakura jumped startled and looked over at Shikamaru, "God Shikamaru! Don't scare me like that!" she snapped and glared at him. The tall ANBU fell by her side, taking in the scene before them.

"It's the fourth murder this week." He spoke lazily, but Sakura could notice the hint of worry present in his voice.

She nodded quietly, "I came as quick as possible. This isn't the work of a civilian, Shikamaru. No one can be this fast at killing and not leaving evidences behind."

He sighed but nodded in agreement, "No. Definitely not a civilian." He said just as quietly, "The Hokage will not be happy."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but fell silent when other ninja arrived. She moved aside and watched quietly as they put their backpacks down and retrieved their equipment to try collect any valuable clue that could lead them to the culprit. They hadn't found anything in the other three victims and Sakura thought that it would be highly unlikely to find something now.

Sighing, she turned around, "I'm leaving first." She said placing a comforting hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. He gave her a short nod and she left.

One year after the whole incident with Danzo; when everything finally was starting to get back to normal, they were now facing a series of strange murders. The civilians were growing restless, scared and deeply worried and they had every right to be. Someone that was able to kill and flee the scene in a matter of minutes was someone to be scared of. Even as she walked back to her house, Sakura refused to put her kunai away. One could never be too careful.

Sighing, she made it inside and headed towards the kitchen. She lazily reached for a mug and proceeded to make some coffee. Her forehead creased as she thought back to the murders. So far, the victims remained civilians only. Did that mean that whoever was attacking did not feel confident enough in attacking a ninja? Or did that mean that whoever was killing had something against civilians?

Feeling a headache approach, she decided that it would be for the best to try and not think about it. Shikamaru's team was on the case and she knew that sooner or later, Shikamaru would be able to solve it. He was frikkin' smart after all and his team had a higher rate than any other team when it came to solve mysterious cases.

Yawning loudly, she took a small sip of her coffee. She closed her eyes as she took another sip not at all aware of the shadow approaching her from behind.

Sakura gasped loudly as firm hands turned her around, her eyes widened as she looked straight into dark orbs, "Sasuke!" she exclaimed loudly, trying her hardest to keep her mug from spilling its contents.

"Sakura." Sasuke's deep voice sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, his hand slowly moved across her lower back, drawing circled in the fabric of her green shirt, "I couldn't sleep."

Sakura's eyes went wide like saucers when he smirked that irresistible smirk of hers. His lips captured hers in a searing kiss, rendering her completely silent. If the goal was to shut her up then he got it right!

"I missed you." He breathed against her lips, fingers entangled into her hair.

"Wha?" Sakura was in a pleasure induced haze, almost oblivious to her surroundings as Sasuke stared at her with an amused expression.

"You didn't miss me?" He asked, his tone a playful one.

She blinked and then shook her head, a smile playing on her lips, "You do realize a murder just happe-"

"Yes, I heard." He said nonchalantly, "I wonder what's taking them too long to solve it." He said simply as he pressed her closely against him.

Sakura smiled as she placed the mug down, "You're being mean." She whispered accusingly, eyes of green dulled with lust.

Pressing a knowing kiss to her lips, Sasuke decided not to respond; instead he kissed her long and leisurely, his heart skipping a beat when she responded with the soft sounds in her throat he so craved to hear.

* * *

The noise was not helping her headache at all; not even her precious sake bottles seemed to be of help. Tsunade stood by the window; her hands massaged her temples as she looked down at the massive crowd that was now protesting. They had every right to protest and be upset towards the latest happenings. After all it was the fourth murder case that resulted with no clues whatsoever.

She let out a suffered sigh and moved back to her seat and finally looked up at the man in front of her, "What now?" she asked quietly.

"I would advise on increasing the number of men on night patrol," Shikamaru replied lazily. He looked quite beaten down, probably because he hadn't slept much this past week since he started on the case.

Tsunade nodded slowly, "Consider it done."

Shikamaru nodded back at the Hokage noticing how distressed the blond-haired woman looked. She hadn't been this disturbed since Soujiro's death. He inhaled deeply, "I will find whoever is behind these deaths." He said confidently even though he was feeling quite insecure about his skills at the moment. Whoever was behind these deaths had managed to escape without being seen or leaving any evidence behind.

"I sure hope so," her voice came out in the form of a whisper; "You're dismissed."

* * *

**A/N: LIKE IT? HATE IT? I'm almost done with the second chapter. Please review! Tell me what you think! Teehe! xxx**


End file.
